Rozdział X UWM
Skoro już umarłem to czemu tak boli? Moja szyja. Chyba ktoś tam przyłożył coś gorącego. Tylko czemu tak mi jest gorąco, a łapy mam jak z lodu? Spróbowałem otworzyć oczy. Kto do nich przypiął kamienie? Czemu są takie ciężkie? Udało się. Maximus. Tu był Maximus. Czyli wszystko było dobrze. A co jeśli obaj nie żyjemy? Ale w niebie może tak boleć? Chyba się go spytam: - Maxi... Nie mogłem dokończyć. Straciłem przytomność. Nie wiem ile jeszcze spałem. Minuta trwała wieczność. Widziałem mamę która umierała przy mnie. Chciałem do niej coś powiedzieć, lecz z moich ust nie mógł wyjść żaden dźwięk. Ona tak cierpiała. Czemu nie mogłem jej pomóc? Po pewnym czasie umierała i widziałem jak Brillo walczy o życie. Byłem wtedy w swoim ciele jednak nie mogłem się ruszyć. Mogłem tylko stać i patrzeć się na niego. Sceny się zmieniały. Często powtarzały się. Niektóre nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Na przykład widziałem mamę bronią Brilla własnym ciałem. Czasami się budziłem, ale tylko na chwilę. Wtedy fizyczny ból zastępował psychiczny. Niestety po kilku sekundach znowu traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ostatecznie obudziłem się po miesiącu. Z powodu szyi nie mogłem się ruszać. To nie było najgorsze. Moja psychika ucierpiała najbardziej. Zaczynam się winić za to wszystko. Czemu ja żyję, a oni nie? Czemu tyle smoków którym w głowie tylko władza żyją sobie nie bojąc się o przyszłość, a ci którzy jej nie pragną giną? Jak mam poznać na to odpowiedź? Moja misja też wszystko komplikuje. Nie chcę władzy. Po co mi ona? Jestem pewien, że gdy ją dostanę stanę się tym kogo najbardziej nienawidzę. Stanę się swoim ojcem. Pięć lat później. Nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Po mojej nieudanej walce z tatą zyskałem zwolenników. Wiele smoków zaufało mi dzięki temu, że pomogłem tym białasom. Z ojcem nie widziałem się od tamtej pory. Gdyby musiał walczyć ze mną teraz nie podałbym się tak łatwo. Zmieniłem się. Mam już metr wysokości, więc przerastam swoich rówieśników. Jestem też z nich najsilniejszy. Nie wiem czemu jestem inny. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiem, lecz na razie to pozostaje tajemnicą. Powróćmy jednak do najważniejszych rzeczy. Smoki z carcelu zaczęły uważać mnie za bohatera. Pomagam każdemu kto poprostu pomoc. Bez wyjątków. Chociaż nie, nie pomogę tym którzy nie szanują innych. Z Maximusem każdy mnie szczera przyjaźń. Rozumiemy się doskonale. Domin chociaż było widać wcześniej, że mnie lubi to po tym jak uratowałem tą dwójkę zaczął mnie szanować jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogę rozgryźć Furiata. Mam do niego złe przeczucia. Nie umiem mu zaufać. Pewnego dnia spałem sobie gdy ktoś mnie obudził. Otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem, że jest jeszcze ciemno. Nade mną stał Maximus: - Coś się stało? - Zapytałem z niepokojem. - Tod zrobił bardzo głupia rzecz - Odpowiedział zdenerwowany. - Jaką rzecz? - Czułem, że to nie będzie dobra wiadomość. - Wywołał wojnę z Nacht. - Że co?! - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nawet on nie mógłby zrobić czegoś tak głupiego. Nacht było bardzo silne, a my mieliśmy armię zbudowaną z przestępców. Nie mamy najmniejszych szans wygrać. - Co teraz zrobimy? - Hmm, nie mam pojęcia - Odparł spuszczając pysk - Nie uda nam się, nie jesteśmy wystarczająco silni - Szeptał tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszałem - Od pięciu lat rządzę wojskiem. Przez pięć lat sądziłem, że nie musimy bać się niczego. Nacht nie było głupie. Wiedzieli, że jeśli wywołają wojnę to będzie ona jedna z najkrwawszych w historii. Nie przygotowałem nikogo na tę wojnę. Sądziłem, że nigdy nie będzie ona miała miejsca - Gdy spojrzał na mnie znowu z jego oczu leciały łzy - Nie przygotowałem ich Tenebie. To przeze mnie oni zginą. - To nie twoja wina. Nikt nie myślał, że przewidzisz wszystko - Zawahałem się na chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć - Powinniśmy od jutra zacząć lepszy trening. Nie wolno płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, musisz być silny i wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Tak, trening na pewno się przyda - Maximus odpowiedział nieprzekonany i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę - Tylko, że... Ja... Jakby to powiedzieć... - Masz inny plan? - Spytałem niepewnie. - Można tak powiedzieć - Popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy i już wiedziałem, że nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę - Wódz Nacht, czyli Fortis jest bardzo rozsądnym i mądrym smokiem. On zrobi wszystko żeby jego poddanym żyło się jak najlepiej. Jest wręcz pozbawiony żądzy władzy. - Czemu mi to mówisz? - Zrobi wszystko by jak najmniej smoków cierpiało. Zupełnie tak jak ja. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł który jestem pewien, że ci się nie spodoba. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pójdę do niego i poproszę o pomoc. - O pomoc? Ale jak on ci może pomóc? Przecież nie zatrzyma wojny. Nie wierzę w to, że się podda. - To nie o to tutaj chodzi Tenebie. Poproszę go o współpracę. - Współpracę? Jak niby macie współpracować? Co mu zaproponujesz? - Wojsko pójdzie za mną. Nie będę fałszywie skromny w tej sprawie. Ich nie obchodzi słowo Toda. Jeśli ja powiem im coś innego niż on wykonają to bez mrugnięcia oka. Zamierzam wtajemniczyć Fortisa w krąg. - Chcesz obalić mojego ojca razem z nim?! A co jeśli nie spodoba my się, że taki maluch jak ja zasiądzie ja tronie? Co jeśli będzie mną manipulował tak, ze nie będę miał własnego zdania? - Znam ciebie Tenebie. Jestem pewien, że n nie dasz się manipulować. Masz zbyt silny charakter. - A co jeśli się mylisz? - Nie mylę się. Trudno o kogoś bardziej nieufnego od ciebie. Jesteś krnąbrny i uparty. Bardzo trudno byłoby tobą manipulować. - A co jeśli tobie się nie uda? - Spytałem patrząc w ziemię, lecz podniosłem wzrok, bo te pytanie wywierało na kurs największy niepokój - Co jeśli Fortis nie jest taki szlachetny? Co jeśli zginiesz?! - To jest ryzyko, ale muszę je podjąć. Tylko ja tu mogę zrobić. - Co ja zrobię jeśli ty odejdziesz, a ja zostanę sam? - Nigdy nie będziesz sam. Pomyślnych wiatrów! Odleciał. Tak po prostu odleciał. I jeszcze śmiał skłamać. Nigdy nie będę sam? Przecież jestem samotny. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej puściej niż teraz. Chciałem płakać, lecz minie wiele lat zanim znowu poczuję na pysku łzy. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku